That Old Feeling
by Bigin
Summary: Bra's getting married, but what is this? Bulma and Vegeta are divorced and with different people? WTF!? What to know more? Come in and read. This is a B&V and Br
1. Prologue

(A/N: I was inspired to do this story after reading moonsaiyanprincess' fic "Coming to Earth" (which I suggest you read and her other fics cause they're all great!), and watching the movie "That Old Feeling". After reading/watching those, an idea popped into my mind. So here is where that idea starts. On another note, to avoid confusion later on, I will put up info about what roles the DBZ characters play. Also, this is primarily a B&V and Br&Gt. So to all you die-hard fans, enjoy!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish, I don't own DBZ/GT or "That Old Feeling" I'm merely doing a combination of the two (without permission) and using the movie's title (without permission as well) so please don't sue!  
  
THAT OLD FEELING By Papa Bear PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Scene opens up at the entrance of a fine restaurant in Downtown Satan City. Here we find Bra Vegeta Briefs having dinner with her boyfriend (of 7 months) Ken. Suddenly we see the title come up in big, bold, white letters "THAT OLD FEELING". Bra & Ken are holding hands across the table staring lovingly at each other. Bra brakes off and takes a drink of her Shirley Temple. While she consumes her drink, Ken gives a slight nod to a waiter across the room to come forward. The waiter gives Bra her chocolate pudding dessert and then motions for another waiter to come to him. Bra takes a spoonful of the pudding and puts it in her mouth. What Bra didn't know is that Ken wanted to surprise her with the engagement ring he recently bought for her. And you readers can obviously guess how he was going to surprise her. As Bra discovers that there's something odd in her mouth, the two waiters had brought out some champagne and were in the process of uncorking. Once the cork flew off the bottle, Bra accidentally swallowed the ring from surprise. Bra went from eating her pudding to choking to death on her own engagement ring all in less than 4 seconds. Ken finally comes out of shock barks at the waiter for help. Help arrives when a younger waiter comes in and starts to administer the Heimlich maneuver (A/N: is that how you spell it?) on Bra. She finally coughs up the ring, which hits Ken right between the eyes. The momentum from the ring was so powerful that the moment it connected with Ken's skull, he was knocked out cold. Bra, having recovered soon notices the ring on Ken's end of the table (it hit him and landed on the table) and begins to admire it. She's brought back to reality when she hears the low moans of Ken coming back to consciousness. Before Ken knows it, Bra was kissing him good and hard on the lips.  
  
Next scene, we see a black Lincoln Limo driving down the crowed streets. Now we get a look inside to see Ken and Bra chatting. "I had this vision of you in stomach surgery, on what should've been the happiest night of your life" Ken said with a little chuckle. "It is" Bra said. "Good," he brings her left hand up and lightly kisses where the ring is "because I booked a church" ".you did?" Bra said hesitantly. "Oh don't worry, it's right next to my parents house. We'll have the reception there, we'll put your family up at the local inn and then the next morning, off to Maui" Ken finishes with a smile. "Listen, is really important to you to have an actual wedding because.I thought it would be romantic if we just sorta.ran away, you know forget the whole." before she could finish Ken gives her a serious look. "Bra.what is this?" he asks in a stern yet concerned voice. "Alright.you know how some people's parents hate each other? Like yours, but it's very civilized and they stay together and keep up appearances. Well.my parents hate each other with a nuclear capability. Ken they haven't seen or spoken to each other in 14 years, I.I can't have a wedding and not invite one of them and if they're both there I.something could happen" "Like what?" "Well a homicide or two would be very likely" "Bra this is your wedding, what makes you think that your mother is going to make a scene at the most inappropriate of all places?" "She's also an actress" Ken being totally stunned by this new info on her parents, decides to keep quite through out the entire ride.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well not that bad in my opinion. But, it's not my opinion that matters; it's yours so please review. Next Chapter should be out soon. -Papa Bear-) 


	2. The Characters

CHARATCERS  
  
  
  
Vegeta: He's still a Saiyan and trains whenever he can. He and Bulma were married for 8 years, but things got out of hand and he accused Bulma of cheating on him and so they got a divorce. Almost right after that, he married Maron. Vegeta may seem a little OOC as time goes on, but I'm gonna try to keep him in character as much as possible.  
  
  
  
Bulma: She's still the CEO of Capsule Corp., a genius, and drop dead gorgeous. I mentioned in the prologue that she's also an actress so let me clear this up.(clears throat).in the movie the mother is an actress, but then how can Bulma be both the CEO of C.C. AND be an actress? Well what I mean by actress, I mean she's very dramatic and her behavior can't help but attract attention. So I hope that clears the actress part up. Now, as said before, she and Vegeta were married for 8 years. But, things got out of hand and she also accused him of cheating. And like Vegeta, she too married almost right after they separated. She is currently married to Yamucha.  
  
  
  
Bra: Is still an almost perfect carbon copy of her mother, but with a little less of her father's attitude (but that doesn't necessarily mean it isn't there ^_^!). She is 22 years old and is about to get married. That's about it.  
  
  
  
Ken: Is running for senator and is getting married to Bra. They've known each other for the past 7 months since they first met a YALE. Basically he's your regular preppy, pompous, rich boy that we just can't help but poke fun at.  
  
  
  
Maron: Is not as much as a ditz as she's made out to be in this fic. She's still got her azure hair and good looks (though nothing compared to Bulma or Bra for that matter ^_^). She also happens to be one of Manhattan's top interior designers. So you can imagine that she's pretty full of herself.  
  
  
  
Yamucha: Was never a desert bandit nor was he ever afraid of women. He's actually a marital psychiatrist. He's one of those "let's talk about it" sort of people.  
  
  
  
Goten: Doesn't know that he is a Saiyan (but will later on). He's a paparazzi working for Chicago's biggest tabloid company. His biggest victim.is Bulma. (Sorry to say to most of you, but Goku, Gohan and Chi Chi won't make any (known) appearances. I just didn't know how to put them in. So once again sorry) 


	3. Chapter 1: Yes, yes, no, No! Ouchie!

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own DBZ/GT or "That Old Feeling". I'm merely doing a combination of the two (without permission) and using the movie's title (also without permission) so please don't sue!  
  
THAT OLD FEELING  
  
By Papa Bear  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Scene changes to Bulma and Bra walking rather hastily away from a "certain" paparazzi in one of East City's biggest malls. The two members of the Briefs family quickly duck into one of the many clothing stores and lose sight of the paparazzi. We now see them taking the escalator to the upstairs portion of the store.  
  
"My dear God, how does he do it? He puts Sherlock Holmes to shame with the way he so easily tracks me down!" Bulma said with vexation.  
  
"Well at least he's gone now." no sooner as the words popped out of Bra's mouth, camera flashes started to go off. Bulma gave a shocked yell when she saw Goten, Chicago's most renowned paparazzi.  
  
"That's it, yes, come on make love to the camera, yeah OOF!" he was cut off when Bulma shoved him in between two, plastic underwear models, making him lose his balance and fall down. He jumped back however and was right back in her face, camera and everything.  
  
"Security, help I'm being assaulted!" Bulma shrieked. A security guard comes from around the corner and grabs Goten's arm.  
  
"Sir, come with me please." "But, I'm just shopping around." he stuttered. "You're out of here! Come on!" "WaitwaitthosearenicepantiesIwanttogetthoseformygirlfriendletgoofme!" soon Goten's voice died out in the background and everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
"(Sigh) what a relief. Now where were we? Oh yes, I was giving you my opinion on marrying Ken."  
  
"And now you my proceed."  
  
"Ok, honey are you sure you want to marry this guy?"  
  
"Oh mom, please don't start!"  
  
"But, you're so young."  
  
"Well you got married."  
  
"I know, and I wish I'd been around a little longer, if I had, I would've seen your father for what he actually was."  
  
Bra was now even more nervous about what she was about to say. ".He's going to be there mother."  
  
Bulma stopped looking at clothes. Time seemed to stand still until Bulma finally spoke. "Huh?" she said in a monotone voice.  
  
"He' going to be at the wedding"  
  
Then Bulma's mood did another 180 degree turn. She put on a cheerful face and handed Bra some lingerie. "How about this one?" she said as if Vegeta wasn't mentioned at all.  
  
"Mom I know you heard me."  
  
"Of course I did, I mean he IS your father after all."  
  
"Mother.I want you to swear that you'll behave."  
  
"Bra, don't I always?" Bulma said in a half innocent, half sarcastic voice. Bra puts on a non-convincing face, but thinks back to what Ken said a few nights back.  
  
'She wouldn't degrade herself by arguing with daddy at my own wedding, so I have nothing to fear. But, I can't help but feel anxious about the both of them being so close in one area.' And with that Bra went back to shopping with her mother.  
  
It is now the Day of the wedding. Everything is almost ready and the ceremony would begin within a matter of hours. More and more people where arriving, but there was one couple that hasn't even left the house yet.  
  
Scene begins when we see Maron stop at the bathroom door.  
  
"Vegeta, we're going to be seriously late if you don't hurry."  
  
"Maron I'm in the wedding they can't start without me, just give me 10 seconds will you" comes a deep, gruff voice in the bathroom.  
  
"(Sigh) what is it?"  
  
"It's this tuxedo, it made for geriatrics, I don't like the tie, I hate the shoes."  
  
"It's your hair isn't it"  
  
We see Vegeta grunt, and then he whips out a comb. "Jesus, why did I let you talk me into this, I should've kept my old hairstyle."  
  
"That IS your old hairstyle, and beside the doctor did a great job restoring it."  
  
"True, true, but it just brings back memories"  
  
Maron is too busy putting on some type of lip product (A/N: Live with me all right, I'm a guy, how am I suppose to know what women put on their faces!? For crying out loud I'm straight here people! Well let's get back shall we?) "Nobody can tell I got my lips done."  
  
"I can, and besides, you don't know Bulma"  
  
"What about Bulma?"  
  
"She has x-ray vision for people with little cosmetic improvements.  
  
"HMPH, she should talk. Have you seen that picture of her?"  
  
Now THAT caught Vegeta's attention. "What picture?"  
  
"Well she's as big as hippo from what I can tell."  
  
".You mean she's fat?"  
  
"Yes, now let's go."  
  
"Well how fat? FAT fat?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Circus fat? Two plane seats fat?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta, now come on."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I thought Vegeta would look better with his original hairstyle, don't you think? Well any way, sorry I didn't get this up last week, but I was preoccupied (school) and couldn't do it. So here's the gig. Every week end either Friday or Saturday I will post another chapter. So enjoy and review please.) 


	4. Chapter 2: The Wedding, the reception, a...

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own DBZ/GT or "That Old Feeling". I'm merely doing a combination of the two (without permission) and using the movie's title (also without permission) so please don't sue!  
  
THAT OLD FEELING  
  
By Papa Bear  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene opens up to 4, little flower girls walking down the aisle. In the background we hear people oohing and awing at the cute little things. Next come the Bride's Maids and their escorts. One of those couples happened to be Marron and Trunks, who've been married for over three years and now live in Milan, Italy where Trunks overlooks Capsule Corp.'s manufacturing, and Marron is a dress designer. The camera now focuses in on Bulma. We see her glancing around the room at various people. Her eyes stop upon seeing Maron applying more makeup on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, she's had everything done. They've taken some of her nose and inject it into her lips." Bulma said with a low chuckle.  
  
  
  
Everyone goes quiet upon hearing the famous bridal march. We now see Bra and Vegeta slowly walk down the aisle towards where Ken and the Priest patiently waiting at the alter. As they walk by, you can hear several people either whispering about how gorgeous Bra looks or just sniffling about the occasion.  
  
  
  
The scene changes, we now see both Bra and her father walking closer to the alter. With each step they take forward, the camera takes one back.  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous Bra?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You should be nervous, I would be if."  
  
"If you say one more thing" Bra said playfully.  
  
"Don't worry, I shall hold my peace.for now."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"You're no fun. You I think some one should object, make a scene, give me a good enough reason to kill, it's been a while."  
  
"Daddy, you're scaring me. Oh please don't scare me, I might just throw up."  
  
"No you won't, not until you see the dress that your mother is wearing." Vegeta takes a quick look at Bulma out of the corner of his eye. Bulma sees his look and flashes him a flirting smile. Her dress is all red and fits her like a second skin. "Dear Lord, she looks like a torero." But in his mind he added. 'But she looks ravishing to say the least. Quit that you fool! We've been over this before!'  
  
After handing Bra over to Ken, Vegeta took his seat next to Maron.  
  
"I thought you said she was fat?" Vegeta said in a whisper to his wife.  
  
"Well I saw it in a tabloid."  
  
At that point, Vegeta didn't need to hear anymore and continued to gaze upon his beautiful daughter.  
  
  
  
Next scene shows the entire estate of Mr. & Mrs. Senator Burgoyne (A/N: pronounced bur-goy-ne. Also these are Ken's parents, just so that you don't get confused). Ken and Bra have just finished being congratulated by all the guests, and now Bra was on the look out for her parents.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Bra asked with obvious nervousness.  
  
"Relax Bra, they're practically miles apart" Ken said to her as he nodded towards both her parents directions.  
  
Bulma was busy talking with some politicians, while Vegeta was talking (A/N One more thing I forgot to mention in the character summaries was that Maron had Vegeta cool off his temper by writing down his thoughts. Eventually he started writing a few books. Surprisingly enough, they did very well and when ever he's not training, eating, making love or otherwise other common everyday things, he writes. Now that we've got that cleared up, let's get back to where we left off.)  
  
"Say, why is it in all your books you're always killing off business executives?" asked a slender man in a brown suit with glasses.  
  
"Because I'm acting on an impulse that most of us have." Vegeta said with a sly grin.  
  
Bulma was saying goodbye to the politicians when all of a sudden an arm hooked around her waist and pulls her next to the body the arm was attached too 'but not for long' Bulma said to herself.  
  
"You're even more beautiful in person." said the unknown man.  
  
"Who the fu."  
  
"Uh mom, you remember Senator Burgoyne, Ken's father?" Bra said, having arrived before her mother made a mistake.  
  
"Oh, right." Bulma remarked as she extended her hand to the senator who in turn grasped it in both of his hands.  
  
"Ken tells me you've graciously agreed to join in on one of my little fundraisers."  
  
"I did.I mean yes I would like to but, unfortunately I can't make it any time soon with my schedule."  
  
"Oh too bad, well be sure call me up whenever the time is right."  
  
"Oh of course." And with that, the senator took off. Bulma then turned to Bra and gave her a dirty look.  
  
"We'll talk about it later mom." Bulma nodded and went her own way.  
  
  
  
New scene shows Vegeta just lounging around the food and beverage tables when Yamacha shows up nest to him.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, here we are at a wedding. This is the perfect place for growth and for healing. Just think two people."  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you." Vegeta growled and walked off. Yamacha was about to run after him and have a "session" when a group of middle aged women came up to him, sat him down and started asking him questions about the perfect marriage.  
  
"Well, from what I understand. What people want in a marriage, they want what I call "emotional valet parking". We all want it, but in order to get it, you have to be validated." And he went on and on with all the women paying close attention to him.  
  
The next scene we see Bulma standing around the foyer up on the hill over looking the rest of the estate. Now Vegeta enters in, but is a little hesitant about seeing Bulma. Finally, he makes his move.  
  
"Congratulations, our daughter looks beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
".So how are you?"  
  
"Fabulous, how are you?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Good. I'm glad to see you're starting to act more civil."  
  
"Well now, this is not the time nor the place for anything else." He finished with a grin. Bulma puts on her own little grin.  
  
"For once we agree." They both start to look upon the horizon when Bulma decides to add in something extra. "You've got your old hairstyle back."  
  
"Gee you suddenly notice?"  
  
"Now there's the Vegeta we all know and love. Now tell me, what did you use? Rogaine? Hairclip for Men?"  
  
"No and no. Let's not get into this ok?"  
  
"I'm just curious"  
  
"I've laid off of your hair."  
  
"My hair is perfect."  
  
"This coming from Ms. Betty Crocker wanna be but never will!"  
  
"Oh a metaphor, aren't we literary." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"I used to threaten your life on a daily basis in the beginning and now it appears you're only threatened by me because I write books!?"  
  
"My husband writes books, he doesn't threaten me at all."  
  
"You call that "Self Help" psycho babble that he writes books?"  
  
"More people read them then those dime novels of yours!"  
  
"The Towel of divorce? I mean come on Bulma, who the hell is this guy trying to kid? I could've gotten better advice from Frieza!"  
  
"That book has saved thousands of marriages."  
  
"Well none of which was ours."  
  
"Ours was beyond saving."  
  
"I should say so when the counselor is putting the moves on my wife!"  
  
"That was long after you went off with Maron, humping her like there was no tomorrow!"  
  
"After we go in for a session, and the man who is suppose to save my marriage of 8 years, tells me that he wants to "interface", to talk about his feelings!"  
  
"Oh what a load!"  
  
"Yeah, cause his feeling is, is that he can make my wife happy then I could make her and we're paying the guy!"  
  
"Bullshit! You are so pathetically jealous of Yamacha. At least I had the maturity not to marry a broad!"  
  
"For one, she's a top interior designer. And I would've never have touched Maron if you hadn't of thrown yourself at Mr. Let's Talk About It first!!"  
  
"First!? I was never first!! I was the faithful one!!"  
  
"Yes you were faithful like a Kennedy is faithful!!!"  
  
"Do you even know who that family is!? And Yes I was faithful and boy am I sorry now!!"  
  
"Yes, I bet you are sorry. Sorry that there's no one in the damn universe that can make you scream!!"  
  
"ARRG!!"  
  
"ARRG!!"  
  
"STOP!!!" Bra screamed before her father could turn super saiyajin.  
  
".He started it!"  
  
"Me, look at you."  
  
"Enough!! Come on!" Bra said as she dragged both of her parents off the property.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you Viny88 your advice was most helpful! ~Papa Bear~ 


	5. Chapter 3: Let's take a drive!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ/GT or "That Old Feeling". Now how can you possibly sue me? Wait, wait don't answer that!  
  
THAT OLD FEELING  
  
By Papa Bear  
  
  
  
  
  
Next scene opens up and shows us the front view of the Burgoyne estate, where we see Bra dragging her parents down one of two walkways that lead from the mansion entrance down to the parking areas. She finally stops and motions them (none too gently) to the edge where the parking area meets the walkway. Both parents have their backs to their daughter, too ashamed to face her.  
  
"This is my wedding" Bra exclaimed to her parent's backs, "I won't allow you to ruin this for me. You two will not go back in there until you can hold a civil conversation." She turned to go back inside, but stopped to add in, "All I can say right now is that I'm glad I'm a Burgoyne now." And with that, she flew all the way back to the mansion and went inside, leaving Bulma and Vegeta.alone.  
  
The two of them just stood there for a few moments looking at the ground, not saying a word.until.  
  
"Look what you did!" Bulma yelled as she tried to bitch slap Vegeta up side his head. He blocked it however and countered back.  
  
"If you behaved yourself, you'd still ruin everything!"  
  
"I was totally calm, until you came in!"  
  
"You wrecked Bra's wedding!"  
  
"You wrecked it by showing up!"  
  
"You wrecked it by showing your ugly face!" And that's when the shit hit the fan. Bulma literally lunged herself at Vegeta, but was caught in mid air and held by her wrists. Vegeta kept her at bay more so by pulling her to his chest.  
  
"You bastard let go of me!" she said as she struggled against him.  
  
"Well why don't you whistle for your broomstick, maybe it'll come and get you." He chuckled.  
  
"Let go!" she emphasized that with an attempted knee to his groin. Vegeta managed to block it with his leg before her knee hit its target. This only made him laugh more.  
  
"Hehehe, you'd think I'd forget that famous move you tried to pull on me so many years ago?"  
  
His victory was short-lived when he accidentally loosened his hold on her. She managed to pull away her left hand, and with super speed that could even amaze Vegeta, made it's way into the back of Vegeta's pants. She pressed down on the little bump where his tail used to be.  
  
"Hehehe" now the tables have turned in favor of her, she thought. "Now what was that about a broomstick? Hmm?"  
  
Again, the victory was short-lived when Vegeta brought his hands up under her arms and lifted her up off of him and then twisted her arms in back of her.  
  
"Nice try bitch!"  
  
"Take your hands off me!"  
  
"Go ahead and try something now!"  
  
"I.! I." They both just stared at each other for a brief moment.  
  
(Now picture this folks, Vegeta holding Bulma's arms behind her back, her bosom pressed against his chest, and staring into each other's eyes.) Then, they both leaned in and started kissing. Bulma pulled her arms around his neck and started feeling his perfect back muscles, and moved her legs around his waist, pressing her groin into his. And Vegeta, with one hand behind her head and the other cupping her firm buttocks. They held on for a good number of seconds before pulling away panting away like mad.  
  
"(Pant, pant) this isn't right," said Vegeta  
  
"(Pant) no way it can be (pant)" agreed Bulma  
  
"(Pant) we've got to stop"  
  
"It's wrong."  
  
They pulled in once again even rougher. Again, they pulled apart.  
  
"(Pant) Oh God!" Bulma panted.  
  
"We have to stop." Vegeta said.  
  
"You're right." They let go of each other only to come right back, both moaning in ecstasy. Scene blurs out. The only sound present is the romantic background music.  
  
Scene blurs back into focus. Bulma and Vegeta are inside a car, completely naked and kissing, with Vegeta sitting on the floor caressing Bulma up and down from her back to her rump. Scene blurs and comes back into focus. Bulma slowly sits up and slides Vegeta's member into her and starts to move up and down at a steady pace. Scene blurs and focuses to Bulma still riding Vegeta, but with her back to Vegeta's chest and going at a faster pace, with him holding her waist. Scene blurs (again) and focuses to Vegeta thrusting into Bulma from behind as he leans over and fondles her breasts as he kisses her neck. (Yet again) the scene blurs and focuses to Vegeta standing on his knees, holding Bulma's ass, thrusting her up and down at a fast pace, with her holding onto his neck. They continue to do their "activities" as the camera slowly pulls away and the scene blurs to the roof of a black SUV. The camera still pulls away at a slow pace. We see the SUV rocking back and forth so much that it almost capsizes. The camera stops, but the SUV continues to rock, the music stops and the audio returns.  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
"BULMA!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: A nice ending to that chapter, don't you think? Read, Review and be merry, for soon next week is another chapter. 


End file.
